It Was Me
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: This is the story of that raining day when Jasper Whitlock walked into a dinner in Philadelphia and found Mary Alice Brandon waiting for him. Donated to the Toys4Tots Christmas Wishes Compilation


Title: It Was Me  
>Penname: LaurieWhitlock<br>Rating: M  
>Fandom: Twilight<br>Pairing: Jasper/Alice  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing that pertains to this story. Song for this story: It Was Me by George Straight.<br>Beta by: Wolfchild  
>Banner link: .?zx=851ae64490acc6df<br>Summery: This is the story of that raining day when Jasper Whitlock walked into a dinner in Philadelphia and found Mary Alice Brandon waiting for him. 

The first time I met her,

She walked right up to me.

And said, "You're who I wanted to find."

There was a man she had seen in her dreams.

And it was me.

She said, "I can't believe it.

'Cause I've never been in here,

And I've passed this place so many times."

It was her night to find destiny,

And it was me.

And we danced every song that they played,

And talked until closing time.

The closer I held her,

The more I knew her destiny.

Wasn't that far from mine.

Than I saw a reflection of someone unfamiliar.

Looking back when I looked in her eyes.

The happiest man I'd ever seen,

And it was me.

And we danced every song that they played,

And talked until closing time.

The closer I held her,

The more I knew her destiny.

Wasn't that far from mine.

She wasn't looking,

And I wasn't looking.

Ain't it funny?

That's when love was found.

She still calls it her lucky night,

Yeah, someone was lucky.

She's right,

But it was me.

JPOV

It has been 4 years now since Peter and Char came and got me away from the bitch, Maria and her evil clutches. When they came back, after I let them leave a couple of years earlier, they told me about a life where there was no fightin' to control others or land. I didn't give it a second thought; I just left with them, not lookin' back. I still had more trouble then Peter and Char because I could feel the human's emotions. I had to feed no matter how much the emotions bothered me, I tried to block their emotions, but that only worked some of the time.

Three years after leavin' Maria's compound, I decided to go out on my own. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy Peter and Char's company. I just felt lonely. They were so much in love, there were times when their love was stronger than the fear I felt from the humans. We were in Philadelphia when we decided to part ways with many promises to keep in touch. Peter and Char left to go to Montana. I didn't know where I wanted to go so I just decided to stay there for awhile.

I was still gettin' used to bein' out in the day with the humans. Usually I only went out at night to hunt. It had started to rain, somethin' that didn't bother me, but I knew that humans took cover when it rained so that they wouldn't get wet. They wouldn't stand out in it, no matter how refreshin' it felt. So I decided to look for a place to go. My eyes weren't the vibrant red that they were after I fed, so I knew that I wouldn't draw to much attention to myself. I saw a half empty diner called "Joe's" and I decided to go there and wait out the rain. I drew my coat closer to my body as was natural for humans to do on a cold, wet day and walked to the diner.

I opened the door to the diner, hearin' the tinklin' of the bell over the door and smelt that there was another vampire inside. My fight instincts kicked in and I scanned the diner in search of the other vampire. My eyes landed on the vampire. She was short and had short spiky black hair and for some odd reason, golden eyes. I wondered why her eyes were golden. I tested her emotions and there was no fear or fight in them. There was happiness emanating from her, it was as strong as the fear that I usually felt from my victims. She smiled at me and then hopped down off the stool that she was sittin' on and came over. She stuck out her hand and said

"You've kept me waiting"

I didn't know what to make of this vampire that only came up half way to me. I stared down at her but she didn't flinch or look away. I felt a hint of sadness comin' off her when she saw one of the scars on my wrist that was peakin' out from the sleeve of my jacket, but that soon went away. I knew that she was waitin' for a reply so I took her hand in mine, dipped my head and said

"My apologies ma'am"

As soon as I put my hand in hers I felt hope. I hadn't felt that in a long time and I wondered why I was feelin' it now. I also wanted to know how she knew that I was comin'. No one knew me other then Peter and Char and I didn't think that this little pixie of a vampire knew Maria because she was too chipper to know her. Unless there was some kind of trap that Maria had set up, waitin' to get me alone and then have me dragged back to the compound where she would probably kill me. I knew that I had to get out of there and fast because there was no way in hell that I want to go back to that bitch. I looked at the vampire and noticed that her eyes seemed to be glazed over. I didn't know or care what was goin' on. I was about to let go of her hand when she tightened her hold and said

"Please don't go. I promise to explain everything."

I didn't know what I was going to do. I was not one for trustin' people that I didn't know, but there was somethin' different about this vampire. I figured that if a fight was to break out I would be able to handle it seein' as how I'd never lost a fight. I nodded my head and she squealed like a little kid openin' their presents on Christmas mornin' and findin' out that they got all they asked for. She led me over to the last booth in the row, the one farthest away from everyone else and told me to sit down. I did and after we told the waitress that we only wanted two cups of coffee, the vampire began to speak

"First off my name is Mary Alice Brandon but you can call me Alice"

"Pleasure to meet ya Miss Alice, I'm Jasper Whitlock"

"Yes I know. I've been waiting here for you for two weeks now. I knew that you would be coming but I didn't know when"

I was startin' to get wary again that she was in fact workin' for Maria. I looked at Alice with my eyebrow cocked and said

"How is it that ya knew I was comin'?"

"I'm a seer"

"A rare gift"

"Yes it is"

I knew that Maria would have loved to have a seer in her inner circle but I didn't want to dwell on Maria. I wanted to know more about Alice.

"So you knew that I was goin' to come here"

"Yep"

"Why did you want to wait for someone you don't know?"

"Oh but I do know you"

"Huh?"

"You see, ever since I woke up to this new life, your face was the first thing that I saw in a vision. I knew that I was meant to find you once you left Maria's army and guide you to a better life"

"Better life?"

"Yes. You can feed without having to feel emotions of the humans"

"How? I've been searchin' for a way to do it but I can't find anything'"

"Animals"

"Come again?"

"Animals. It's why I have golden eyes instead of red"

"How did you figure that animals could sustain us?"

"As I said you were my first vision. The second told me to get the hell out of the place where I was or I wouldn't have a life..."

"What?"

"I'll explain everything about my past to you soon. Anyway, my third vision was of the Cullens. They are a coven that is currently in South Dakota. The leader of the coven, Carlisle, has told all of his, as he calls them 'family' that they don't have to hunt humans. That animal will do the job just as well"

"So that's when you started?"

"Yep because I knew that once you did come into my life that you and I would go and find the Cullens together and that they would welcome us into their coven. They are going to be wary of you at first but it won't last long."

"Maybe I shouldn't go then. Maybe you should go alone."

"Don't worry Jasper, as I said they will take to you, show you how to hunt animals and support you, like I will when you have slip ups"

"Slip ups as in the plural sense?"

"Yes Jazz, unfortunately you will have multiply slip ups but the family and I will be there to support you. I can also see that your friends or I should say brother and sister in law will be in our lives as well supporting you"

"So tell me more about the Cullens"

Alice then told me all about the Cullens. I had to admit that I was very intrigued by them. They all had this bond of being a family even though they were only related by venom. Carlisle seemed like the kindest person in that coven besides Esme. I knew that Edward was goin' to be a problem for me because I didn't want him to be able to read every thought that I had. I couldn't wait to meet these vampires but I was scared at how they would react to me being covered in scars from the battles that I'd been in. Alice or Ali as she liked to be called had only seen the one and I felt sadness from her. I made the decision that I would go with her to the Cullens but if they didn't accept me that I would leave with no hard feelings.

Ali 'saw' my decision and clapped her hands but told me not to worry, that I wouldn't have to leave the Cullens. I then asked her to tell me more about herself and that's what she did. She didn't know much about her human life. She was 19 when an unknown vampire turned her to protect her from another vampire that wanted to drain her. She had the visions when she was a child and people in her town thought that she was a witch so her parents institutionalized her to see if it would help.

As the rain continued to pour Ali and I kept on talkin'. I didn't have to tell her much about my life seein' as how she'd already 'seen' the stuff that I did while in Maria's army. I did tell her what I remembered from my human life, my mama and daddy and my younger sisters and older brother and the time that I was in the civil war. We talked about whatever we fancied from that point on. She really was a fun lovin' hipper vampire and I liked her. Her emotions were always positive and not what I'd had to deal with and it was nice to feel somethin' different than fear and anger bein' the most felt emotions. When she asked me why I was smilin' I told her and she told me that from what she had seen, Emmett was always happy and upbeat so I wouldn't have to feel those negative emotions all the time now.

Once the rain stopped she asked me if I was ready to get out of the diner and I told her that I was. I paid for the coffees that we never drank and then I held out my hand. She placed her's in mine and again I felt hope. I led her out of the diner and she led me in the direction of the hotel that she had been stayin' in waitin' for me. I asked her when we were supposed to go to the Cullens and she told me that it would be in a few weeks when they moved to Kansas. I knew then that I needed to get me a hotel room as well. I had some more money on me so when we entered the hotel I rented a room on the same floor as Ali and then we went up. Alice told me that we would have to go and get some clothes for me, once the sun had gone down. I agreed with no problem seein' as how I only had the clothes on my back in my possession.

The weeks that I spent with Ali were some of the best times that I'd experienced in a long time. I was really startin' to like her and I noticed as more then a friend. I had asked her one day where she saw us going and she told me that we were soulmates. I beamed upon hearin' that. Finally the day arrived that it was time for us to leave Philadelphia and move on to Kansas. We packed up and rented a car so that we could drive to Kansas instead of runnin' which would have been hard with the luggage.

I couldn't wait to start the next adventure. I knew that as long as Ali was by my side, I could get through anything. I accepted the fact that I was goin' to have slip ups but I also knew that I would always have support until I was able to control my thirst.


End file.
